


search for light (in the middle of darkness)

by verus_caelum



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella dealing with things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Hugs, Lucifer being there to support her, Vulnerability, poor Ella, post 5A, post 5x08, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: “Miss Lopez,” Lucifer knocked on the frame of the lab in greeting. “I was about to retire for the evening and…“ he paused as he approached closer, noticing Ella’s complete lack of usual perkiness. “Are you alright?”“Huh? Yeah- yeah I’m fine…” Ella responded softly, trailing off, her face devoid of the usual joy which accompanied her.“Miss Lopez?” he began questioningly, not assured by her previous answer.“No… no, I’m not,” she responded even softer than before, barely a whisper in the silence of the lab.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	search for light (in the middle of darkness)

The busy day was drawing to an end, the bustle of officers in the precinct slowing to a crawl. Lucifer watched from a distance as each person gathered up their belongings, shuffling towards the exit with a weariness in their step, eager to return home after a long day. He glanced over to Ella’s lab, slightly darkened as the rest of the precinct had become as the evening swept in. Even from here, he could sense the lack of radiance she usually emitted, now more dulled and subdued. Concern flashed across his face as he set off towards her lab, an uneasiness in each step.

“Miss Lopez,” he knocked on the frame of the lab in greeting. “I was about to retire for the evening and…“ he paused as he approached closer, noticing Ella’s complete lack of usual perkiness. “Are you alright?”

Ella turned to face him, a sadness swimming in her lost eyes, looking up as if he had shaken her out of her thoughts. “Huh? Yeah- yeah I’m fine…” she responded softly, trailing off, her face devoid of the usual joy which accompanied her.

Lucifer approached closer, hesitantly, able to tell there was something more here – something beyond the surface that she wasn’t revealing. Her expression was closed off, so discordant to the typical open nature of her very self. “Miss Lopez?” he began questioningly, not assured by her previous answer.

Ella breathed out a heavy sigh, lowering her face, giving in to the emotions battling within her - trying to take over. “No… no, I’m not,” she responded even softer than before, barely a whisper in the silence of the lab. The dim lights surrounding them cast soft shadows across her face, the tears slowly trailing down her face nigh impossible to see save for when they shone when caught in the light.

She shook her head, as if in an attempt to shake herself of the thoughts swelling in her head, the fears rising in her chest, threatening to drown her as she sank deeper and deeper. Taking in a deep shaky breath, she quickly turned away from Lucifer’s sight, looking down to the counter, hands on either side to steady herself.

Lucifer took quiet, deliberate steps towards her, keeping his space at first to give her the opportunity to shy away from him. When she made no such attempt, he approached closer, more confident, and placed his hand gently across her back, resting it on her opposite shoulder as he stood beside her. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, encouraging her to continue without words, to release whatever had been weighing down her soul so heavily.

She took in a shallow breath, broken through her quiet trembling. “He was supposed to be the good guy, ya know?” she began in a low voice, cracking slightly as she continued to battle the unrelenting emotions. “I always try to be this beacon of happiness, but… I’ve had this darkness following me around ever since I can remember. I tried to escape it, I moved away from Detroit, away from my family and my years of stealing cars and stupid decisions.” She shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. “But I could never truly break free. I mean a _serial killer_ – a killer who I _dated_ – saw darkness in _me,_ like how do I even handle that?” She can’t stop the tears from falling faster now, her words coming out in between choked sobs.

Before she knew what was happening, Lucifer pulled her small frame into him, her instantly sinking into the hug he’s offering. He slid his arms up around her back, gently rubbing circles soothingly. She felt some of the tension bleed from her body, releasing the tears she had been unsuccessfully trying to hold back. Lucifer only offered her comfort, somehow knowing exactly what she needed, not at all concerned with how much she was probably ruining his shirt.

Ella felt her breath returning gradually as each breath became stronger, steadier, though very slowly. The tears slowed to a stop, coating her face in thick trails, leaving her raw and vulnerable beneath. She brought up her arms around his back, sinking further in Lucifer’s warmth, losing herself in the comfort as moments… minutes… passed.

“First the voices, now this darkness – I really must be crazy after all,” she finally muttered into his chest, letting out a humorless laugh. 

He gently pulled her back to look at her, a gentleness and resolution in his eyes, hands remaining on both of her shoulders. She moved her hand up to wipe away her remaining tears futilely, trying her best to remove the evidence of her emotional outburst.

Lucifer spoke to her softly, in a serious manner she didn’t often see him use – speaking so genuinely as if everything he was saying was absolute fact, with no room for doubt. “Never. Miss Lopez, you are _not_ crazy. You are an absolute joy to be around and one of my dearest friends. You bring so much light to everyone around you. You inspire all that surround you to be better – you make _me_ want to be better. You are many things – wonderful, intelligent, compassionate – but not crazy.”

She raised her eyes to meet his, unshed tears sparkling within their depths. The corners of his mouth upturned slightly at seeing some of her usual joy swirling in her eyes, lighting up her face ever so slightly. “Miss Lopez, you deserve so much more, you deserve only the best… And anyone who ever dare to hurt you better run for the hills now, they’ll have the Devil after them,” he finished, attempting to lighten the mood while equally conveying his sincerity, a smile returning to his features.

Ella let out a weak laugh, eliciting the first smile he had seen since he entered the lab. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice to win against her swell of emotions. “Thank you, Lucifer,” she finally whispered softly. “I….” she tried to continue, at a loss for words for how to convey how much he had done for her. The surging tide of emotions had receded, giving her space to breathe again without fear of drowning – allowing a spark of _hope_ to start to flare within her chest, growing in intensity each moment that passed in Lucifer’s comfort and reassurance.

“I know…” was all he said in a low voice as he pulled her forwards once again, back into his warm embrace. She surrendered without complaint, willingly giving into his offered solace. She brought her arms around him without hesitation, squeezing him tightly as he again reassuringly rubbed circles along her back. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, the air filling her as she let the tension drain away from her frame, letting go of the fears that had so strongly taken ahold of her. She allowed herself to smile softly against his wall of support.

Here, in the arms of the self-proclaimed Devil, perhaps it would all turn out to be okay after all.


End file.
